Naruto : The Lost World
by Rizky Adhitya
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke harus terjebak di dunia lain karena artefak peninggalan Kaguya, Selama di dunia lain tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke ditemani oleh seorang gadis penjaga perpustakaan Babylonia dan juga seekor iblis berwujud gadis kecil yang terkurung di dalam katana milik Naruto, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam menjelajahi dunia tersebut dan apakah mereka dapat kembali
1. Prolog

Naruto : The Lost World

Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!.

Pairing: [Naruto X ?] [Sasuke X ?]

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke harus terjebak di dunia lain karena artefak peninggalan Kaguya, Selama di dunia lain tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke ditemani oleh seorang gadis penjaga perpustakaan Babylonia dan juga seekor iblis berwujud gadis kecil yang terkurung di dalam katana milik Naruto, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam menjelajahi dunia tersebut dan apakah mereka dapat kembali ke dunia mereka.

-Opening theme : Faith by MADKID-

Chapter 0

Now or Never

Kamera memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang awalnya tertunduk lalu terangkat menampakan wajahnya yang tengah serius

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera berganti memperlihatkan Sasuke yang awalnya menghadap ke arah kiri kamera dengan tubuh yang melayang lalu menoleh ke arah kamera

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera berganti lagi dimana kali ini memperlihatkan Ophis dan Ashuramaru yang menoleh ke arah kamera secara bersamaan

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera lagi-lagi berganti memperlihatkan Arthuria yang awalnya membelakangi kamera lalu menoleh ke arah kamera dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya

Just fight it out

Hingga akhirnya kamera beralih lagi dan kali ini memperlihatkan Gilgamesh yang tersenyum licik ke arah kamera

Sfx frist

Layar meredup lalu judul cerita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti gambar yang rusak

Sfx second

Lalu seluruh layar tiba-tiba jadi rusak

Night sky reflect in my eyes

Kamera bergeser lalu memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di tepian Babylonia

hikaru hoshi te o nobashi

Kamera mendekat dan memperlihatkan wajahnya Naruto dimana ia sedang memandang langit yang cerah dengan iris mata yang seharusnya berwarna biru langit namun kini berwarna hitam kelam

semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan masa lalu Naruto bersama Kyubi di dalam hutan kematian dimana Naruto berdiri di hadapan Kyubi yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya

But I want to be honest with myself

Kamera bergeser dimana kini Naruto tengah memandang Konoha dari atas patung wajah Hokage ke-empat

Come clean kazamuki (ah?)

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan keseluruhan perpustakaan Babylonia yang luas

Kaete tsukuru scene

Kamera yang bergerak untuk memperlihatkan keseluruhan perpustakaan Babylonia kini berhenti ketika menemukan keberadaan Ophis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan

Keep it real, ikita akashi (ah?)

Ophis yang awalnya duduk dengan tenangnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dan tak memperdulikan buku yang tadi ia baca terjatuh ke lantai

Nokosu masterpiece

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ophis berlari ke arah pintu masuk dimana tampak sosok Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya

Everybody betray me

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan Kushina yang tengah terduduk di tanah sembari memeluk jasad Menma yang terbujur kaku di permukaan tanah

No furete kureta kimi no yubi

Kamera mendekat memperlihatkan Kushina yang mempeeratkan pelukanya pada Menma dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua matanya

Every thing betray me

Kamera kembali berganti dan kini tampak Arthuria yang seorang diri berdiri di hadapan singgahsananya yang kosong

That's not it asete mo yuruganai

Layar tiba-tiba saja rusak lalu kembali seperti semula, namun Arthuria kini telah duduk di singgahsananya hanya saja ia tak sendirian lagi karena dia tengah di kelilingi oleh segerombolan Assassin yang tampak siap untuk membunuhnya

nanbyakkai datte nan hyaku man-kai datte

Kamera berganti dan kali ini memperlihatkan Jibril yang sedang berdiri di atas Avantheim

kizu kasanete mo yuzurenai my faith

Namun ketika Kamera bergerak mundur tampak Jibril yang tidak sendirian karena di belakangnya tampak sebuah batalion Angel Knight yang siap untuk berperang

sonzainoshōmei itsu datte myself

Kamera lagi-lagi berganti dan yang terlihat kali ini adalah raja Arthur yang tampak siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran dengan ditemani Jiraiya, Minato, Fugaku, dan Hiasi yang berdiri di belakangnya

I gotta make a change

Kamera bergeser dan kini memperlihatkan Kakashi dan Obito yang tengah bersiap untuk berperang

(make a change yeah)

Layar tiba-tiba rusak namun meskipun buram masih tampak dengan jelas kalau layar tengah memperlihatkan masa lalu Kakashi dan Obito yang tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis

yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte

Kamera berganti dan tampak Arthuria yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari memandang matahari terbit dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kekawatiran

koe ni naranai sakebi o osaete

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berada di perpustakaan Babylonia tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah lain ketika merasakan sesuatu

nanbyakkai datte nan hyaku man-kai datte

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke tampak Ophis yang tengah menutup buku yang tengah ia baca sedangkan Ashuramaru kembali mengubah wujudnya jadi sebuah Katana ketika ia juga merasakan sesuatu

I Findcreate myself

Setelah Ashuramaru kembali menjadi wujud Katananya dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya lalu menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dulu pergi

Now or Never

Kamera berganti dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari samping lalu bergerak cepat ke depan menunjukan wajah seriusnya Naruto yang tengah menatap ke arah kamera

Chapter : Prolog

-Arc : Babylonia-

'_Bukalah matamu wahai reinkarnasi Ashura, dirimu telah terpilih sebagai lambang dari kebaikan, cahaya, dan harapan!_'

"S-siapa kau"

'_Kau akan tahu siapa aku jika waktunya sudah tiba, jadi bangkitlah dan penuhi keinginanku wahai simbol kemuliaan!_'

Ketika membuka kedua matanya Naruto cukup terkejut karena hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, beberapa kali ia mengedipkan kedua matanya barulah ia menyadari kalau ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh warna putih.

"Ini dimana?"

Kedua matanya memandang ke segala penjuru ruangan, setelah beberapa saat ia sadar kalau dia sedang berada di rumah sakit Konoha namun yang menjadi pertanyaanya sekarang adalah kenapa ia bisa berada disana, karena terlalu larut dalam pemikiranya sendiri Naruto yang tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tengah ia tempati hingga pikirannya pun langsung buyar ketika ia mendengar suara dari sosok yang amat ia kenali.

"Kau sudah sadar, dobe?"

Seketika pandangannya Naruto pun tertuju pada sosok tersebut, dimana tampak Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang tengah ia tempati.

Penampilanya tak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja kedua matanya di tutupi oleh sebuah kain berwarna hitam, serta tangan kanan yang dililiti oleh perban.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk diatas kasur pasien yang tengah ia tempati lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke, melihat perubahan yang ada pada sahabatnya tersebut, terbesit keinginan untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu alami, namum entah kenapa ia merasa ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut sayangnya rasa ingin tau lebih menguasai dirinya jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu?"

"Apa kau tak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada kita berdua, dobe?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!, dan jawab saj_"

Sebelum Naruto dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, kepingan-kepingat peristiwa yang baru saja ia alami mulai terlintas di ingatanya, dari pertarunganya melawan Obito, Madara, Kaguya, hingga pertarungan terakhirnya melawan Sasuke. Ia mengingatnya, ia mengingat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dan ia tau alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan inap pasien rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kau baik-baik saja, dobe!"

Dengan dipenuhi rasa kehawatiran Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto mengenai kondisinya, Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto baru saja sadar dari komanya dan kondisinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, terbesit rasa penyesalan dalam lubuk hatinya karena ialah penyebab dari komanya Naruto, meskipun ia telah merelakan sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai Uchiha, namun ia merasa itu belum cukup untuk menutupi kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Uhm... A-aku baik-baik saja"

"Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang inginku tanyakan, ini penting"

Merasa kalau Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekatnya untuk ia duduki, melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk Naruto pun mulai bertanya, awalnya ia hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Konoha selama ia tak sadarkan diri atau bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya setelah peperangan berakhir, namun ia lebih memilih menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi terus menganjal di hatinya.

"Sasuke, ...apa yang terjadi pada kedua matamu?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut karena dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang menurutnya akan Naruto tanyakan padanya, malah pertanyaan yang tak ingin Sasuke dengar yang malah keluar dari mulutnya Naruto.

Mengeluarkan udara yang ada di paru-parunya melalui mulut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, pada saat itu Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya darinya namun tanpa Naruto ketahui kalau di dalam pikirannya Sasuke merasa kalau ia terlalu bodoh karena berpikir kalau Naruto pasti tak akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya mengharapkan hal tersebut jadi untuk mengungkit hal tersebut hatinya jadi terasa berat, hingga dengan berat hati Sasuke pun terpaksa mengatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Kedua mataku sudahku berikan pada orang lain"

"A...!?, a-apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Sasuke?"

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Uchiha terakhir itu, ia mencoba menanyakan kepada Sasuke apa maksud dari perkataanya barusan, namun pertanyaanya tak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke yang kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Naruto.

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi, dobe"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Ini untuk menebus dosaku di masa lalu"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa tak berguna karena ketika sahabatnya membutuhkanya ia malah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

'_Jangan lagi_' ia merasa kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu, perasaan yang ia rasakan ini entah kenapa sama seperti ketika kematiannya Neji dulu.

"Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku memberikannya ketika kau tau kepada siapa mata itu aku berikan"

"Siapa?"

"Mata itu aku berikan padamu"

"Eh...?"

Kali ini Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, peryataan yang Sasuke lontarkan kali ini benar-benar telah menghantam otaknya sehingga ia kesulitan mencerna makna dari perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah sudahku katakan kalau mata itu aku berikan padamu"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengulang kata-katamu, tapi kenapa mata itu kau berikan padaku!?"

"Karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikanya padamu"

"Ugh... _setidaknya jelaskan lebih detail padaku!_"

Dia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan si pantat ayam ini, namun tidak ada gunanya mengeluh dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, dengan menundukkan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh helai-helai rambutnya, Naruto berusaha memikirkan alasan kenapa Sasuke memberikan matanya kepadanya, ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke hanya sedang bercanda dengannya namun ketika ia menoleh ke arahnya.

'_Tampaknya ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya_'

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, namun bukan pemandangan di luar sana yang ia lihat melaikan pantulan wajahnya di kaca jendela meskipun terlihat samar-samar tapi ia masih dapat melihat pantulan dirinya, tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya hanya saja iris mata berwarna biru cerah miliknya kini telah di gantikan oleh iris mata berwarna hitam kelam dan Rinne-Sharingan yang tengah aktif.

Cukup lama ia memandangi dirinya di kaca jendela tersebut, perasaan tidak enak mulai merasuki jiwanya hingga suara Sasuke menghancurkan segalanya.

"Mata itu aku berikan padamu karena mata milikmu mengalami kebutaan"

"_Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang_...! Apa buta?"

Rasa kesal yang Naruto rasakan seketika hilang dan di gantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang kuat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela dan kembali memandangi Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku setelah pertarungan kita waktu itu, Sasuke?"

"Selain kau kehilangan tangan kirimu, kau juga kehilangan kedua penglihatanmu akibat efek dari ledakan yang disebabkan oleh benturan dari dua jutsu yang kita buat.

"Lalu kau berikan kedua matamu padaku?"

"Uhm"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, maksudku adalah apa kau masih bisa melihat?"

"...itu-"

"...Maaf!, aku malah menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas, ...aku memang bodoh"

"Jangan terlalu memikirkanya, karena ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, selain itu aku tidak harus memiliki mata untuk dapat melihat"

"Eh?"

"Karena dengan tangan kanan yang Orochimaru buatkan untuk-ku, aku jadi dapat merasakan apa yang ada disekitarku lalu membayangkannya di pikiranku"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dililiti oleh perban untuk memperlihatkannya pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapanya Sasuke hanya bisa syok dimana hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranya mengenai kemampuan baru milik sahabatnya ini.

'_Bagaikan melihat melalui indra ke-enam_'

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiranya Naruto, namun yang menjadi pertanyaanya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara kerja dari kemampuan baru milik Sasuke tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Tangan ini dapat merasakan dan menyerap Cakra yang ada di sekitarku, dengan kata lain kemampuan ini hampir sama seperti Senjutsu milikmu"

"Aku mengerti, jadi tangan itu dapat merasakan apa yang ada di sekitarmu contohnya saja jika ada sesuatu di hadapanmu lalu tangan itu akan merasakan Cakra alam yang mengalir di sekitarnya dan kau pun akan membayangkan di pikiranmu apa itu?"

"Uhm"

"Selain itu tangan itu juga dapat menyerap Cakra yang ada di sekitarmu layaknya Senjutsu, sehingga kau tak perlu khawatir jika seandainya kau kehabisan Cakra karena tangan itu akan menyerap Cakra alam lalu menyalurkanya padamu. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaanku selanjutnya adalah... Bagaimana cara tangan itu melakukanya?"

"Tangan ini Orochimaru buat menggunakan Sel DNA Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama. Lalu ia tanamkan DNA Jugo ke dalamya sehingga tangan ini dapat menyerap Cakra alam"

"Aku mengerti"

Merasa kalau Naruto tampaknya sudah mulai memahami kondisi yang saat ini tengah mereka alami, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat pergi karena merasa suhu udara yang ada di sekitarnya mulai terasa dingin selain itu orang-orang yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit ini tampaknya sudah tidak ada dimana itu menandakan kalau hari sudah menjelang malam, namun ketika ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya Sasuke ingat akan tujuan awalnya menemui Naruto dan dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah memandangi sang rembulan yang tampaknya mulai menampakkan dirinya.

"Jika kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik, datanglah ke hutan kematian"

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya menemui Naruto, perlahan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto hanya diam memandangi kepergiannya, setelah pintu tertutup Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia menatap lelah atap kamar rumah sakit yang selalu berwarna putih, kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia mengingat lagi semua yang Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

'_jika kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik, datanglah ke hutan kematian_'

Kata-kata itu terus mengganggu pikiranya, sudah berjam-jam ia terus memikirkan apa yang dapat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik dan hampir semua jawaban yang dia pikirkan berisi ketidakpastian.

'_Ya hampir semua_...'

Naruto terdiam seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia bergegas bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela, dan saat sampai didepan jendela ia langsung membukanya dimana tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh pakaian tipis langsung dihantam oleh dinginnya angin malam, dengan tergesa-gesa ia pergi melalui jendela dan melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk ia tidak memperdulikan keadaannya yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan pemulihan karena yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi ke hutan kematian.

"_Kecuali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan_... Kaguya"

Ketika berada di depan hutan kematian, Naruto perlahan menurunkan kecepatannya iris mata hitam kelam miliknya terpukus pada sekelilingnya berusaha mencari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke dengan 'sesuatu yang menarik'.

Langkah kakinya semakin membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa yang ia cari hingga iris hitam kelam miliknya menemukan sesosok makhluk berbentuk seperti rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"Kurama!"

Salah satu dari sembilan Bijuu dan merupakan yang terkuat diantara para Bijuu... Kyuubi, Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Kurama-lah yang Sasuke maksud, namun jika ia pikirkan lagi itu tak masuk akal, karena Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kurama secara langsung sebelumnya.

"**Akhirnya kau sadar dari koma-mu bocah, selain itu tampaknya si bocah Uchiha itu juga sudah menceritakan kepadamu mengenai mata sialan itu**"

"Uhm"

Melihat Naruto yang tampaknya tengah mencari sesuatu, membuat Kurama jadi terasa geli hati melihatnya karena ia tahu apa yang tengah bocah Uzumaki itu cari.

"**Tampaknya ia juga sudah menceritakan hal itu padamu?**"

"Kau tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, Kurama!?"

"**Uhm**"

Perlahan Kurama mengangkat salah satu ekornya memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik ekornya itu, dimana tampak sebuah batu berukuran besar dimana terdapat sebuah tulisan yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau terang, melihat hal yang tak masuk akal itu bukanya syok ataupun terkejut malahan Naruto hanya diam memandanginya, di dalam pikirkannya hal-hal semacam ini bukanlah kejutan lagi jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan sosok Otsutsuki Kaguya.

"Ini...?"

Bersambung~

-Next Chapter : Sasuke Side-

Hallo semua!, ini merupakan Fic pertama yang aku Upload, temanya adalah isekai maaf jika pendek namaya juga Prolog, jadwal Updatenya paling lambat 2 minggu sekali namun jika tidak ada halangan mungkin seminggu sekali, Fic ini sudah kubuat Sketsa kasarnya jadi aku sudah ada ide untuk cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir, namun jika ada yang ingin memberikan saran atau keritik silahkan saja dan jika ada yang ingin menambahkan karakter atau semacamnya katakan saja akan aku pikirkan lagi namun jika itu berhubungan dengan jalan cerita yang sudah aku buat, cerita ini mungkin akan ada 2 season tambah 7 extra/movie chapter, season pertama mungkin ada sekitar 21 arc dan satu arc bisa 3 chapter lebih, dalam chapter ini diperlihatkan Kurama yang tak berada dalam tubuh Naruto karena Saat bertarung melawan Sasuke, Sasuke sempat menarik Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto menggunakan Rinne-Sharingan kalau di Animenya Sasuke hanya mengambil Cakra milik Naruto namun disini aku buat Sasuke menarik Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto, alasan kenapa Naruto masih hidup itu karena Cakra Ashura yg ada dalam tubuh Naruto yang telah menyelamatkanya meskipun akibatnya ia tak dapat lagi mengunakanya (Cakra Ashura) sekarang, ini merupakan alasan kenapa Sasuke lebih dulu sadar ketimbang Naruto karena cakra Indra-lah yang telah menyembuhkan Sasuke, kapan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dunia lainnya mungkin 3 chapter lagi..., karena sudah semua maka saya ijin pamit, jaa ne~.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto : The Lost World

Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Absolute Typo!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!.

Pairing: [Naruto X ?] [Sasuke X ?]

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke harus terjebak di dunia lain karena artefak peninggalan Kaguya, Selama di dunia lain tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke ditemani oleh seorang gadis penjaga perpustakaan Babylonia dan juga seekor iblis berwujud gadis kecil yang terkurung di dalam katana milik Naruto, bagaimanakah perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam menjelajahi dunia tersebut dan apakah mereka dapat kembali ke dunia mereka.

-Opening theme : Faith by MADKID-

Chapter 1

Now or Never

Kamera memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang awalnya tertunduk lalu terangkat menampakan wajahnya yang tengah serius

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera berganti memperlihatkan Sasuke yang awalnya menghadap ke arah kiri kamera dengan tubuh yang melayang lalu menoleh ke arah kamera

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera berganti lagi dimana kali ini memperlihatkan Ophis dan Ashuramaru yang menoleh ke arah kamera secara bersamaan

Just fight it out

Lalu kamera lagi-lagi berganti memperlihatkan Arthuria yang awalnya membelakangi kamera lalu menoleh ke arah kamera dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya

Just fight it out

Hingga akhirnya kamera beralih lagi dan kali ini memperlihatkan Gilgamesh yang tersenyum licik ke arah kamera

Sfx frist

Layar meredup lalu judul cerita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti gambar yang rusak

Sfx second

Lalu seluruh layar tiba-tiba jadi rusak

Night sky reflect in my eyes

Kamera bergeser lalu memperlihatkan Naruto yang duduk di tepian Babylonia

hikaru hoshi te o nobashi

Kamera mendekat dan memperlihatkan wajahnya Naruto dimana ia sedang memandang langit yang cerah dengan iris mata yang seharusnya berwarna biru langit namun kini berwarna hitam kelam

semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan masa lalu Naruto bersama Kyubi di dalam hutan kematian dimana Naruto berdiri di hadapan Kyubi yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya

But I want to be honest with myself

Kamera bergeser dimana kini Naruto tengah memandang Konoha dari atas patung wajah Hokage ke-empat

Come clean kazamuki (ah?)

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan keseluruhan perpustakaan Babylonia yang luas

Kaete tsukuru scene

Kamera yang bergerak untuk memperlihatkan keseluruhan perpustakaan Babylonia kini berhenti ketika menemukan keberadaan Ophis yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan

Keep it real, ikita akashi (ah?)

Ophis yang awalnya duduk dengan tenangnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dan tak memperdulikan buku yang tadi ia baca terjatuh ke lantai

Nokosu masterpiece

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ophis berlari ke arah pintu masuk dimana tampak sosok Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya

Everybody betray me

Kamera berganti dan kini memperlihatkan Kushina yang tengah terduduk di tanah sembari memeluk jasad Menma yang terbujur kaku di permukaan tanah

No furete kureta kimi no yubi

Kamera mendekat memperlihatkan Kushina yang mempeeratkan pelukanya pada Menma dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua matanya

Every thing betray me

Kamera kembali berganti dan kini tampak Arthuria yang seorang diri berdiri di hadapan singgahsananya yang kosong

That's not it asete mo yuruganai

Layar tiba-tiba saja rusak lalu kembali seperti semula, namun Arthuria kini telah duduk di singgahsananya hanya saja ia tak sendirian lagi karena dia tengah di kelilingi oleh segerombolan Assassin yang tampak siap untuk membunuhnya

nanbyakkai datte nan hyaku man-kai datte

Kamera berganti dan kali ini memperlihatkan Jibril yang sedang berdiri di atas Avantheim

kizu kasanete mo yuzurenai my faith

Namun ketika Kamera bergerak mundur tampak Jibril yang tidak sendirian karena di belakangnya tampak sebuah batalion Angel Knight yang siap untuk berperang

sonzainoshōmei itsu datte myself

Kamera lagi-lagi berganti dan yang terlihat kali ini adalah raja Arthur yang tampak siap untuk menghadapi pertempuran dengan ditemani Jiraiya, Minato, Fugaku, dan Hiasi yang berdiri di belakangnya

I gotta make a change

Kamera bergeser dan kini memperlihatkan Kakashi dan Obito yang tengah bersiap untuk berperang

(make a change yeah)

Layar tiba-tiba rusak namun meskipun buram masih tampak dengan jelas kalau layar tengah memperlihatkan masa lalu Kakashi dan Obito yang tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis

yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte

Kamera berganti dan tampak Arthuria yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari memandang matahari terbit dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kekawatiran

koe ni naranai sakebi o osaete

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berada di perpustakaan Babylonia tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah lain ketika merasakan sesuatu

nanbyakkai datte nan hyaku man-kai datte

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke tampak Ophis yang tengah menutup buku yang tengah ia baca sedangkan Ashuramaru kembali mengubah wujudnya jadi sebuah Katana ketika ia juga merasakan sesuatu

I Findcreate myself

Setelah Ashuramaru kembali menjadi wujud Katananya dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya lalu menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dulu pergi

Now or Never

Kamera berganti dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dari samping lalu bergerak cepat ke depan menunjukan wajah seriusnya Naruto yang tengah menatap ke arah kamera

Chapter : Sasuke Side

-Arc : Babylonia-

-Flashback : 4 bulan yang lalu-

"... Prasasti"

Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir dari Clan Uchiha ini tengah memandangi sebuah Prasasti yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui, ia menemukan Prasasti ini ditengah hutan kematian ketika ia mencuba menemui Kyuubi, bahasa kuno yang tertulis di Prasasti tersebut memang benar-benar belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bahkan keturunan Uchiha seperti Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya hanya untuk membaca tulisan tersebut.

Namun ekspresi kesal yang sasuke tunjukan setelah ia mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya seolah menunjukan kalau tak ada ada yang dapat ia lakukan meskipun ia telah mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya.

"_S__haringan pun tidak bisa menterjemahkannya_... Menarik"

Perasaan kesal dan senang bercampur dalam hati Sasuke, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipecahkan oleh Sharingan miliknya, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke adalah 'apa hal semacam ini bisa dibuat oleh orang-orang di masa lalu?' itulah yang menganjal di pikirkan Sasuke saat ini, menurutnya Prasasti ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dapat di buat oleh orang-orang di masa lalu, pendapat Sasuke ini mungkin akan dibantah jika ia mengatakanya kepada orang lain, tapi jika mereka mengetahui kalau tulisan kuno ini mengandung energi asing di dalamnya siapa pun pasti akan berpikiran sama sepertinya.

"**A****pa ada yang menarik dari batu itu, uchiha?**"

Saat ia tengah fokus pada Prasasti itu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari Prasasti tersebut, dimana ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang telah memangilnya, ia dapat melihat sosok rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang tengah memandanginya dengan iris merah kehitaman miliknya, dimata Sasuke Kyuubi adalah sosok Bijuu terkuat di antara para Bijuu dan merupakan patner dari sosok yang ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, dan kini sosok itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur pasien dan tak sadarkan diri hampir 1 bulan lamanya.

_'Cepatlah sadar..., Naruto'_

"**A****da apa, uchiha!?**"

Ketika Sasuke tengah memikirkan Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, suara Kyuubi lagi-lagi terdengar di telinganya namun kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Bukan apa-apa... Selain itu, apa kau tidak dapat melihat tulisan kuno yang ada pada batu itu, Kyuubi?"

"_**Tulisan**_..., **apa itu sejenis prasasti?**"

"Uhm"

Sasuke alihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi sembari menunjuk ke arah Prasasti tersebut seolah berkata 'itu... disana', sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri tampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan, dan itu menunjukan kalau ia tidak dapat melihatnya dan baru mengetahuinya dari Sasuke.

"**A****pa yang tertulis di prasasti itu?**"

Mendengar apa yang Kyuubi katakan membuat Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandanganya pada Prasasti tersebut.

"_S__i seand so ile blaengk mein leand empti weind ha ote paelis steun re ad_"

Dia memang tidak bisa menterjemahkannya namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa membacanya, dan ketika Sasuke tengah fokus membaca tulisan pada Prasasti tersebut, tanpa ia sadari kalau ada sesosok bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya, Kyuubi yang melihat kemunculan sosok misterius itu langsung menghantamkan salah satu ekornya pada sosok tersebut hingga sosok itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Kyuubi...!?"

Merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dari arah belakangnya, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang tengah menoleh ke arah lain dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, penasaran akan apa yang tengah ditatap oleh Kyuubi, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sesosok mayat hidup yang hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya di tutupi oleh perban, selain itu tubuhnya juga diselimuti oleh badai pasir yang sangat kuat.

"M-makhluk macam apa itu"

_'Itu adalah mummy, dilihat dari jasadnya tampaknya ia adalah putri pertama dari fir'aun'_

Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah terfokus ke arah sosok makhluk aneh yang panggil Mummy itu, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan akan suara misterius yang terdengar dalam pikirannya.

_'A-apa itu tadi?'_

"**UCHIHA!**"

Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah kehilangan fokusnya akibat suara misterius yang muncul di pikirannya, menyebabkan dirinya tak menyadari akan serangan yang mengarah ke arahnya. Namun berkat teriakannya Kyuubi, Sasuke dapat tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum serangan itu mengenainya, dengan memusatkan kekuatannya pada bagian kakinya, Sasuke melompat ke udara untuk menghindari serangan pasir dari monster tersebut.

Selama di udara Sasuke mengalirkan sejumlah cakranya untuk menciptakan sebuah jutsu dan ketika kedua kakinya telah menapaki tanah, dengan segenap tenaga ia menyeburkan sebuah bola api dari mulutnya.

"_**K**__**aton : gokakyu no jutsu**_"

Bola api itu perlahan semakin membesar dan siap membakar apapun yang ada di hadapanya, melihat hal tersebut sosok Mummy itu langsung menciptakan sebuah dinding pasir untuk menahan gelombang api tersebut.

"_**Amenotejikara**_"

Namun tanpa ia sadari kalau Sasuke telah berteleportasi ke belakang punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya yang dialiri oleh petir biru yang mengarah ke arah monster tersebut.

"_**Chidori**_"

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang dialiri oleh petir Chidori kini telah berhasil menembus punggung monster tersebut, dan Perlahan tubuh monster itu berubah menjadi abu, namun entah bagaimana abu-abu tersebut tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan membentuk sosok pria misterius dimana wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung jubah yang ia kenakan dan saat tubuh dari pria itu telah lengkap, sosok pria itu langsung menolah ke arah Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke langsung membuat ancang-ancang jika saja pria itu menyerangnya.

"**A****khirnya kita dapat bertemu wahai reinkarnasi dari Otsutsuki Indra**"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

"**A****ku adalah orang yang diutus olehnya, ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan kepadamu 'bahwa takdirmu dan dirinya ada di tetsu no kuni, pergilah ke sana karena takdir kalian telah menunggu kedatangan kalian berdua**"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, abu yang membentuk tubuh pria tersebut menghilang di tiup oleh angin, setelah sosok itu menghilang hanya helaan napas yang dapat Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya, postur tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tampak waspada kini tampak santai, sedangkan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keturunan terakhir Uchiha, ia yakin jika Naruto ada di posisi Sasuke saat ini ia pasti akan pergi meskipun itu jebakan sekalipun namun yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dibandingkan dengan teman-teman Naruto yang lain Sasuke lah yang paling sulit dibaca jalan pikirannya.

"**A****pa kau yakin akan pergi ke tetsu no kuni, Uchiha?**"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, lagi pula makhluk itu berkata bahwa ia cumalah seseorang yang diutus oleh orang lain... jadi kurasa aku akan pergi untuk mencari tau siapa yang telah mengutus makhluk tersebut"

"**K****au yakin akan pergi meskipun itu jebakan sekalipun?**"

"Hm"

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang diterima oleh Kyuubi, namun bagi Kyuubi itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

_**'Bocah ini sama saja nekatnya dengan Naruto'**_

_'Aku harus pergi, apa lagi aku merasa ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kaguya'_

Ketika Sasuke akan beranjak pergi dari tempanya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan niatnya tersebut.

"**U****chiha... apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok aneh itu?**"

"Tentu saja bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang hal sepenting itu"

"**I****tu artinya kau pasti masih ingat saat ia mengatakan 'kalian', jadi kau pasti tau kalau bukan hanya kau yang dimaksud oleh sosok tersebut**"

"Aku tau itu, oleh karena itu aku akan pergi untuk menjenguk keadaannya"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaannya Kyuubi, Sasuke langsung pergi dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana orang itu berada, ia berharap kalau orang itu sudah bangun dari koma sehingga ia dapat cepat-cepat pergi sebelum sesuatu yang mereputkan terjadi.

_'Kuharap kau sudah sadar, Naruto'_

-4 bulan kemudian-

**T****etsu no kuni**

Empat bulan telah berlalu dan ada begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan kini ia tengah berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah kuil yang berada di dekat perbatasan wilayah Tetsu no Kuni.

Sudah berjam-jam ia berdiri di sana namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, kedua matanya yang tertutupi oleh perban tampak seperti memandang ke arah pintu besar tersebut namun sesungguhnya ia tengah merasakan atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi sosok yang tengah mengarah ke arahnya.

Keberadaan sosok itu semakin mendekati tempat dimana ia berada, namun tiba-tiba hawa keberadaan sosok itu hilang begitu saja dan itu sempat membuatnya terkejut hingga sosok itu muncul begitu saja tepat di sampingnya, dimana tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan mata berwarna hitam serta Rinne-Sharingan yang tengah aktif, pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian yang sudah Sasuke siapkan untuknya yaitu berupa jaket hitam serta celana panjang berwarna orange.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Dobe"

"Kau pikir setelah melihat apa yang kau sebut 'sesuatu yang menarik' aku akan diam begitu saja, Teme"

Setelah membalas hinaan dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk kuil yang memiliki ukuran yang menurutnya hampir sama dengan gerbang masuk milik Konoha, dengan mimik wajah yang jika dilihat sekilas tanpak datar dan tak berespresi, namun jika dilihat baik-baik sesungguhnya wajah itu kini tengah memancarkan aura kekaguman akan sesuatu hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin di sini tempatnya?"

Namun bukanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sasuke malah mengabaikanya dan lebih dulu masuk ke kuil tersebut, bukanya merasa dirinya di abaikan Naruto malah menganggap itu merupakan cara tersendiri untuk Sasuke menunjukan kalau di sini memanglah tempatnya, dan ia pun langsung masuk mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kuil.

Ketika berada di dalam kuil tersebut, mereka berdua benar-benar dibuat takjub akan interiur yang ada pada kuil tersebut, interiur yang menyerupai gaya eropa pada abad ke-12 namun juga dipadukan dengan ukiran-ukiran batu yang biasanya ada pada kuil-kuil yunani kuno.

Namun rasa kekaguman mereka langsung hilang begitu mereka menemukan keberadaan sosok raksasa dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari bebatuan murni dan memiliki postur tubuh yang menyerupai seekor Gorilla, dan bagaikan dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua, sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"**Rrroooaaar!**"

Suara yang di hasilkan oleh auman monster itu telah menyebabkan seisi ruangan bergoyang, akibatnya ada beberapa pilar yang menjadi penyangga ruangan itu tumbang sehingga ada beberapa bagian atap ruangan jadi runtuh karenanya.

"Sasuke"

"Hm, aku mengerti... _**Mokuton Jukai Koutan**_"

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan nama jutsu yang ia keluarkan, tiba-tiba saja tempat yang menjadi pijakan monster itu bergetar lalu dari tanah keluarlah sebuah akar pohon yang langsung mengikat monster tersebut.

"Dobe!"

"Aku tahu!"

Melihat monster itu sudah terikat oleh jutsu mokuton milik Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah monster itu sembari ia mengalirkan Chakranya ke telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan sebuah bola energi yang perlahan-lahan semakin membesar.

"_**O**__**dama Raseng**_... Ugh!"

Ketika akan menghantamkan bola energi yang ada di tanganya, Naruto lebih dulu dihantam oleh telapak tangan monster tersebut, entah bagaimana monster itu bisa lepas dari ikatannya namun yang jelas kini Naruto tengah terlempar ke arah sisi kanan ruangan.

**WHUUUSSS... DHUUAAARRR!!**

Ketika tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding ruangan kuil, seisi ruangan kembali bergoyang namun bukan hanya dinding itu yang hancur tapi seisi ruangan juga tampak seperti ingin runtuh, namun bukanya melarikan diri seperti hewan liar yang terancam bahaya monster itu malah diam memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya, monster itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tertunduk dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan juga keringat yang bercucuran, tampak jelas kalau ia tengah kelelahan.

_'Jutsu ini menguras banyak chakraku'_ ketika Sasuke berusaha memulihkan Chakranya dengan kemampuan meyerap Chakra miliknya, namun monster itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya karena ia merasakan energi alam mulai masuk ke tubuh sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat ketika ia merasakan kalau monster itu tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah saja monster itu kini telah berada di hadapan Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat, dan siap untuk menghantam Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

**DHUUAAARRR!!**

Tinju itu berhasil menghantam sesuatu dengan telak sehingga benda itu terlempar dan menghantam dinding ruangan dengan sangat kuat, namun bukanlah Sasuke yang terlempar, karena Sasuke kini masih tertunduk dengan kondisi yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Merasa kalau ia telah berpindah tempat, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak berusaha untuk berdiri, dengan mata yang sebelah kanan tertutup sedangkan sedangkan matanya yang sebelah kiri yang merupakan Rinne-Sharingan tengah terpokus ke arahnya.

_'Sudahku duga kalau si dobe itu bisa menggunakan salah satu jutsu milik rinne-sharingan yangku berikan'_

"**Rrroooaaar!!**"

Mendengar suara auman monster, Sasuke langsung mencoba merasakan keberadaan monster tersebut, dan seperti dugaanya kalau monster raksasa yang tadi menyerangnya kini kembali mencoba menyerangnya namun kali ini tampaknya monster itu berniat untuk menghabisinya dengan cara menabrakan dirinya pada Sasuke.

_'Sekarang semuanya tergantung padamu, dobe'_

"_**Amenotejikara**_"

Ketika jarak Sasuke dengan monster itu hanya tersisa beberapa meter saja, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengunakan salah satu kemampuan Rinne-sharingan miliknya dan bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya kini sedang mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu berbentuk shuriken berwarna hitam dan tampaknya ia berniat menghantamkan jutsunya itu kepada monster yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"_**E**__**nton - rasenshuriken kagutsuchi**_"

Jutsu yang tercipta dari perpaduan antara rasenshuriken dengan jutsu enton - kagutsuchi ini, telah menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang sangat kuat ketika jutsu itu menghantam tubuh bagian atas dari monster tersebut, ledakanya sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan seisi ruangan jadi bergoyang dan akibatnya tiang-tiang penyangga ruangan roboh dan begitu juga dengan langit-langit ruangan jadi berjatuhan karenanya.

Bukannya berusaha melarikandiri dari kekacauan yang tengah terjadi, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mereka malah diam dengan posisi dimana Sasuke tengah duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding ruangan, sedangkan Naruto terbaring di lantai dan tengah menatap langit-langit ruangan yang mulai runtuh.

Mereka diam bukan karena mereka berniat untuk mati, tapi mereka memang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini, Sasuke yang kehabisan chakra akibat menggunakan jutsu yang belum pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya dan kemampuan senjutsunya masih belum sempurna, sedangkan Naruto ia juga kehabisan chakra akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan Rinne-sharingan miliknya, dan sekarang mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap ada yang menolong mereka.

_'Jadi sampai disini saja kah jalan hidupku, nii-san'__'Ha... maaf jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjadi hokage, Tsunade baa-chan'__.__.__''__Sayonara minna''_

"_**K**__**o l seul**_"

Sesaat sebelum tubuh mereka ditindih oleh reruntuhan, tubuhnya Naruto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya dan meniggalkan kuil yang kini telah menjadi sebuah reruntuhan.

**Unknown Place**

Setelah tubuh mereka berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya, tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai sebuah perpustakaan, Naruto yang lebih dulu bangun berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan mencari tahu dimana mereka sekarang, dan pada akhirnya iris mata yang berbeda itu pun tertuju ke arah sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan pakaian model loli gothic yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Melihat kehadiran sosok lain selain dirinya dan Sasuke, Naruto tampak waspada jika sosok yang menyerupai boneka itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang mereka.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Namaku Ophis, kunci dari buku takdir milik sang Creator dan penjaga dari...

library of babylon"

Bersambung~

-Next Chapter : sang kunci dari buku takdir, Ophis-

Hallo semua!, jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berpindah dimensi, itu karena Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjawab panggilan Ophis, itu lo saat Sasuke menbaca prasasti yang ada di batu itu, Naruto juga membacanya sebelum ia menemui Sasuke.

Konsepnya itu seperti ini, jika ingin memanggil orang dari dimensi lain ia harus mendapat jawaban dari panggilan yaitu mantra yang dibaca Sasuke lalu sang pemanggil dapat memanggil sosok tersebut, dan untuk penampilan atau rupa Naruto sama kaya juctice dari witch springs 3, dan aku masih bingung milih heroinnya Naruto siapa, apa dari anime lama atau yang baru ya~, ha... hanya itu yang bisaku katakan jadi, jaa ne~


End file.
